You once told me love was a cruel, hateful thing
by Wild Cherry Pepsi
Summary: A Draco/Ginny. Not telling the rest. Rated PG13 for violence and light swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ginny!" a voice called. Ginny turned around in the corridor. Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, rushed towards her. "Watcha doing tonight?'' He asked, putting his arm around her as they continued walking down the corridor.  
  
"Why? Are you taking me to Quality Quidditch Supplies?'' She pretended to be ecsatic. "Really! How ROMANTIC!'' She giggled. Draco gave her a Look.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny.'' He muttered sarcasticly. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me down at the lake. I have something to show you.''  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Er....OK .'' She told him. "How's ten?''  
  
"Sounds great." He grinned. "Meet you there." And he ran off down the corridor. Ginny's eyes followed him in suspicion. What on earth could he be wanting to show her tonight?  
  
That night, Ginny crept quietly through the castle to the lake. Draco wasn't there yet. Ginny frowned and sat under a large tree. A few moments later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, and before she saw a thing, someone was wrapping their arms around her waist, kissing her and kissing her. She broke apart from the person to find that it was Draco. She stared in amazement as he blushed a deep red and looked her in the eye, saying " Ginny- that's what I've been wanting to show you for the past year. I-I love you. " and with that, he pulled her close again and kissed her. Ginny found herself kissing him back, and when he was done, she was breathlessly staring at him happily.  
  
" Draco- I love you, too." She turned and hurried back to the castle. On the last step, she looked back to smile at him. And he smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Ginny was just heading from class to her dormitory to get in some studying for the test tomorrow, when she turned to see Draco approaching her.  
  
"What's up?" She asked him, sorting her books and struggling to hold onto them at the same time. She glanced up at him.  
  
"Well, anyway, do you perhaps want to meet in the North Tower? I have something for you...but maybe it would be best if it weren't around here." She said, indicating the school.  
  
Draco looked blank.  
  
"Erm...Draco?" She prodded.  
  
"Oh...yeah, ten again okay?" He watched Ginny nod. "Yeah..." He set his watch and left.  
  
Ginny shook her head. It was almost like he hadn't wanted to come. She pushed the thought out of her head and briskly strode to the portrait.  
  
~*~  
  
At ten till, Ginny was still in her dormitory, brushing her flaming red hair. It was nice and fluffy, so she hastily pulled off her robes and dressed in jeans and a periwinkle peasant top. She looked great. She finished it off with a dab of perfume, and a mint in case he kissed her again.  
  
She hurried up to the tower, only to find that Draco was late. That's odd..., Ginny thought, knowing that Draco was always in class on time. But then he appeared in the small doorway and leaned against it.  
  
Her heart swelled with pride as she looked at him. She slowly walked over and gave him a shy peck on the cheek. They'd been together for a year now, though it was a secret because of the houses, and Ginny could never seem to get his smile out of her mind.  
  
He then handed her a single red rose. Ginny took it and smelled it's sweet smell. She then placed it on a small bench, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Last night it was your turn. Now it's mine." She leaned in and kissed him. They stayed that way for a long time, before she pulled away and looked out the slit of a window. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He was standing, looking at her like she was a queen, and then he pulled her into a hug. She faced the tower window still, and they both looked out of it untill the clock struck eleven.  
  
Ginny sighed and faced Malfoy. "Draco...why are we being so secretive? If we were really in love, we wouldn't care." She cried.  
  
Draco looked down and then he took off running back to the school.  
  
Ginny's eyes looked down at the rose. What had she done? What could have made him leave?  
  
But then she realized it was because he didn't want anyone to know. What had she done?!? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ron walked back to his dorm, following Ginny. Something was up with her. What, he  
couldn't tell. But he DID know that it wasn't every day that she walked to the Gryffindor  
tower like she was walking in the clouds. Ron swallowed and turned to Harry, who was still  
munching on some toast from the Great Hall.   
  
"Hey Harry? D'you think something's up with Ginny?" He frowned, not taking his eyes  
off of the starry-eyed Ginny.   
  
Harry glanced up at Ginny, finished his peice of toast and said: "Nah....she probably  
just got good marks on something..."   
  
Ron wasn't convinced. Ginny ALWAYS got good marks. He watched her climb into  
Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening, Ginny was in the girl's toilets freshening up to meet Draco. Her  
flaming red hair was smooth and silky, and she had outlined her eyes with mascara and and  
eyeliner to bring out her strikingly blue eyes. Her lips were shiny with gloss, and her light  
purple dress rustled when she walked. She gave herself the once-over in the mirror, nodded,  
and continued out into the corridor.   
  
The large staircase felt cold under her polished fingers. Walking as silently as possible,  
she crept out into the night and at once found Draco at a small tree- the place they'd first  
met. He was waiting there for her, something behind his back.  
Ginny approached him, smiling down at the pale, blonde figure. He patted the ground  
beside him with his free hand, indicating that she should sit down on the grass beside him.  
She did so, watching his gleaming smile.  
  
"What have you got behind your back?" Ginny wanted to know. Draco gave her a small  
smile and brandished a beautiful ring with a large, red stone shimmering in the moonlight into  
her hands.She put on her ring finger before looking up in awe into his adorable face.  
"I....I thought it would match your hair. It's really pretty, you know." He told her. "And  
Ginny- there's something else I'm going to do for you. I'm not going to keep our relationship   
secret anymore. It means too much to me."  
  
She looked up into his adorable face. "Draco-that's so sweet." She hugged him then, tightly,   
and they stood there for a few moments. He slowly stepped back. "I've told you this so many  
times Ginny, but I love you. I really do. It's as if I can't stop telling you that."  
  
"I feel the same way. I love you, too." He took her in his arms, and they stayed that way for   
a long time, listening to the soft sounds of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, as Harry, Hermione and Ron were on there way to the great hall, Ron stopped   
suddenly, his jaw dropped, and he stood like stone even though the other two crashed into him.  
  
"WHAT? What is it?!" Hermione asked. Ron didn't reply. She followed his gaze. Was that...Ginny?!  
It was. Ginny and Draco....holding hands and talking and giving eachother puppy-dog looks.  
  
"No. NO." Was all Ron could say. Hermione watched him, while Harry stared aswell.   
  
"Impossible." Ron finally spat. "That's-that's a slytherin." He said, uttering the word like it was a disgusting  
cuss word.   
  
But there they were. Ron shook his head, then, without a word dashed off to Ginny's side and pulled her hand   
away from Draco's. He started yelling, but Ginny only rolled her eyes and took Draco's hand again.   
  
Impossible. 


End file.
